Whisper meets Constantine
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: With Whisper working on developing on his craft, Russell Madison meets up with, The Master of Dark Arts, John Constantine himself.
1. Chapter 1

Three months has past since the events of the wicked B.N. Goodnight and his army of goons: Lepiota, Hemoglobin, Amanita, and Little White in Peyote. Since then, Russell Madison has became the crime fighter known as Whisper AKA Soul Sleeper who looks homeless man with a rokushakubō. Peyote has then since deemed this new hero as their own on whom they can trust. Although a few look at this homely Soul Sleeper with stares and distrustful eyes.

Taking a much a much needed break as Russell Madison too, the hotel heir worked on expansion in Japan where he visited the folks, Kimodori, and Sasayuki, whom the panda is named in his honor. Now, he is currently in London, England visiting old high school friends and current rock stars, Stellifly band member Hunter Webber, Dani Lite, and his younger sister Starlet whom the billionaire connected with earlier for a briefing before their show.

Dressed in a black navy coat, leather gloves, red and black checker pattern fashion scarf, baby blue under dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. Russell looked up the grey skies feeling the snow flurry cold chill down his slightly muscular spine while he is reading the local newspaper, hoping his thin dark beard would help him feel warmer, "Well hey there, big shot, almost didn't recognize you." Slamming Russell's bundled back, "with your pinky in the air, reading the paper, and drinking fancy tea," spitting out the beverage, the young man quickly turned around.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Smiling to see it is the rock group, Stellifly.

"Looking all fancy. We heard the good and bad news; sorry." Group leader Dani Lite, 19 years old, peach white skin with dyed bright orange, blonde short spiked hair, thin black eyebrows, and crystal blue eyes.

Each member is wearing their band name in front of their t-shirts, Dani's bright baby blue with white font that the other two is wearing but other colors.

The rock trio hugged the hotel heir and vise virsa, "So what brings you all the way to England?" Question the drummer and younger sister, Starlet, "we are coming back to Peyote next week after finishing up. Couldn't you wait?" address the dyed red hair spiked in the back with black leopard spots, black shirt and jeans shorts, black tears make up, grey contact lens color eyes, multiple ear piercings on both side, nose ring on the left, and 6 inches red lace black boots.

Laughing, the group nudge Russell whom paid his tab at the café, "Well okay, I lied a little," sarcastically each one hackle on the owner of Madison Citadel, who is blushing redder than color Starlet is wearing, "I came here to meet someone Bruce Wayne mention shortly before coming here. His name, John Constantine: Master of the dark arts."

Hunter is only one who express interest. The tan Latino electric guitarist who believes in such a thing. Dress in black rip, chain jeans, Chuck Taylor shoes, black wool beanie covering his shaven buzz hair cut, multiple bracelaces on each arm with one cross on each side, plaid shirt with a leather jacket over it, "Heard his name while we were performing, thought he was just a legend. Why are so interested in him?"

As the lilac contact color lens question the other hover asking why too, "Oh you guys," knowing if they found out he is really Whisper, Russell could endanger his friends, "What do you think of a Aston Martin? I plan on buying it for Aubrey as a thank you gift."

"Aubrey? As in Aubrey Durante?" Dani snorted to himself, "if he doesn't wreck it with his party boy reputation."Each member lives the straight edge lifestyle "I think we remember his behavior quite well. So did he ever become an actor or model like he wanted?"

Quickly to defend his best friend, Russell cut off his friend from West Peyote, "Dani, ease up, the man stopped drinking; wish I could say the same about his smoking habit." Putting his hands in the pockets, the sadden green eyes got up slowly, "Sure, with how much he smokes he can have a cigarette line named after him. But no, he is working on becoming an attorney; it is his final semester." looking away, the young sharp dress man turned away, "so what time is your performance?"

Raising an eyebrow, the leader singer is left stunned, "At 19:30," snarky Dani replied with a goofy smile, "you will be there, right?" Looking at the time on his Orbit smartphone, Russell clicked his tongue.

"I have a meeting half an hour before. If it ends early I will try and meet up before the last song."

What the trio does not know is what the meeting is the last one with Constantine whom Russell has been visiting for two weeks before letting his friends know he was around.

"So, you lost your mother too at childbirth. Does your father blame yours for it?" A blonde slim man naive to England Constantine speaks to fellow half English man, Russell talking about their lives, "mine does, always calling me a killer for it."

Feeling sympathize with his this strange man who calls himself, master of the dark arts in a candle lid gloomy cellar filled with various dark arts, magic books, and novelties of ancient jewelry. Constantine and Madison are discussing about their slim likeness, "no, not at all. He just pushed himself harder on being a single father to work on what I've inherited today."

"So you are just like Bruce Wayne? Do nothing, but wait until your parents are death to be wealthy. Beats the hell out of me what Zatana sees in him like you do." Lighting up a cigarette, the brash magician turned away to blow the smoke in Russell's scruffy face, "You came here to tell me you know him too? Well I don't care, women and men are all the same. You have them in your hands one minute and the next, they leave you."

Waving his hand to clear up the smoke across the heir's face, "Not at all. You have to work twice as hard to keep on what you have, Besides, Bruce told me you could are a magician and I wonder if you could bring back my boyfriend from the dead to see who murder him." Getting up, Russell got in front Constantine's face not backing down, "Unless you are just all smoke, necromancer."

The two looked at each other with intense eyes, neither backing away or blinking, "These books are not here just to collect dust and decoration mind you. I like your balls, kid; but, I refuse."

It was like this for weeks until tonight as it so happen to be Stellifly's last concert tonight. Of course, Russell did not want to miss either as he walked down the lonely dark chilly streets of London. Sighing heavily, he knew finally tonight will be the night Sirius is going to be revived briefly on his killing. Taking out the Orbit Smartphone, the semi thrilled young man called Aubrey, his soon to be attorney and best friend who is back in warm and sunny Peyote.

In the apartment of millionaire Aubrey C. Durante, girlfriend tech mechanic Papillion, and soon to be reception, Elenore are finishing up Russell's new car. Hearing the vibration on his smartphone, Aubrey reluctant on answering so instead he told Elenore to answer who is working on her reading with the car manual, "Dante, Aubrey I mean office, this is Elenore speaking. How may I help you, Mayo"

Speaking in a formal matter, the former streetwalker is brushing up her social skills by teasing Russell on the nickname she has given him which she pronounces short for mayonnaise instead how it should Spanish for May. which Russell is, half Puerto Rican which was his mother's maiden name on whom he got his middle name Mayo-Stoto from, "Elenore I am no mood to play games. Could I speak to Aubrey?" Saying yes on the other line, Russell is a bit taken back by on how quickly she is learning.

Telling Russell to please hold as she gets a hold of Dante whom is working on the car with Papillion. With the click clack of her heels, Elenore walked her way to get a hold the desired man by telling who it is on the other line. Taking it eagerly, the blonde, silver, rectangle glasses wearing, smoker responded out of breath. "I finally got Constantine to agree, but bad news; I promise too I will go Stellifly's concert tonight." Rubbing his neck, Russell stopped in the front of a local antique shop filled with various tea cups and dishes on display notices a painting of a little boy with a puppy playing outside on a sunny day, "But um , Chimichanga is with Khris, right?"

Worried about his pudgy bulldog, Chimichanga peeked inside with his lushly green eyes on the alluring display case inside, "Yeah, he is with Cherry at, Polish Paws," pausing, Russell question on who is that then quickly recalls after smacking his forehead that is the nickname given by them due to the transgender tattoo on his forearm, "will you be coming back sooner than expected?" Inquired the friend. Russell explained as soon Constantine helps him out he will return. Also asked on what his girlfriend is doing.

Aubrey's face froze. Papillion and Elenore with looked with concern as Aubrey covered the phone explaining the women. This quick thinking Japanese girlfriend to take the phone, "Hi Russell, what's the story morning glory? What's the tale, nightengale?" Buying time to make a quick fib, Papillion hopes on Russell plays along with her.

Blinking rapidly, this made the young heir's belly chuckle. "Wait, is this Ursula or Papillion?" Playing along, Russell lean back on a light pole that is slowly trickling on, "But um, did I catch you guys in a bad time? I could call back later if that is okay."

"No! Not at all, Russell. Just, I am developing a new video game!" Telling a white lie, Papillion is in fact has been working on a video game, "it's about a farting vampire! So yea, we can talk later." Hanging up on the hotel heir, the young 20 year old gave the thumbs up after letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Finding it a bit odd, the young music lover looked at the empty lot which is for sale. Russell sees this an opportunity to buy it to make a hotel in London. "You like it, don't you?" Speaking in a rough English accent, a man with a long yellow, tan suit, white t-shirt, and black tie sneaked up from behind, "a fine hotel could be made into that lot. You could add swimming pool, a pub, billiard table,"

The shaggy blonde hair male stood next to the neatly groom Russell in which he turned around, "I could, couldn't I? Sounds like somewhere you would like be Constantine." Copying down the number of the contact information, the potential buyer added a bowling alley and a bating cage, "I know you Brits play cricket, but it is like what we call baseball back home. A little surprise though, it is a little early. What brings you out here?"

With the weather dropping, John Constantine looks at the young man bundling up as if it were colder than it actually is, "Since your mother isn't around, do you want me to keep you warm," remarking in a cold snarky matter, Russell's cold vapor escape their his nostrils with his slight annoyance, "why are all the pretty ones so dense anyhow? Anywho, I wanted to show you a shortcut." Following behind, the master of dark arts mumble to himself that the rich snob can't handle the cold.

Overhearing it, the soul sleeper tucks in his hand to his coat, touching slightly the rokushakubō, activating its power causing the brash mouth to trip over, "How about mastering the steps of walking next, arse. And just so you know it never gets this cold in Peyote."

"And that is the last time I physically want to get my hands dirty," Back in never-never cold land of Peyote, where it is a desert like land, warm weather, cacti, tumbleweeds, a few homeowners have coyotes and cougars as pets instead dogs and cats, the trio finished building the car for Russell, "so what should we name this unique beauty?"

Wiping his greased hands on a dry cloth, Aubrey took out a box of cigarettes and crossed his legs as he sat down on his recliner to brainstorm ideas, "How about, Dark Angel?" Suggested Elenore meekly as she remembers seeing Whisper on the night she was save. The two shook their heads as to them sounded a bit clique for them with Papillion went to the kitchen preparing espresso, "He comes out at night, right?"

"Nocturnal," huffing out the smoke, tapping the ashes on his apple style ashtray. "but it needs a punch to it." Offering his cute strawberry mug, Papillion looked back at her own solar system mug, mumbling the planets' name to herself.

"Neptune!" Shouted happily the hyper young lady, "Nocturnal Neptune!" Smiling, Aubrey got up from his exquisite recliner to hug and compliment his spunky girlfriend on the brilliant name. Twirling her raven color hair, Elenore noted on how it was a group effort as she took a sip from the mug which is handed over, battering her thick, dark eyelashes in between drinks.

Laughing to himself, Aubrey smiled vexingly through the jealous eyes, "I am not sure what is more coy your work effort or you smiling with just your rose lips, and not your cat eyes." Pointing it out, the young hoarse millionaire took off his glasses to wipe the lenses clean. "Now Papillion, you said you were working on a video game. You work on that while Elenore and I go and get the Nocturnal Neptune registered."

Left in disarray, Papillion huffed her peach color cheeks with arms folded, "well you better go change clothes you two." She giggled after noticing an oil stain on Dante's crotch. Elenore bit her lower lip trying not to laugh as the mind wondered to sexual things. The women looked at each other deviously.

"So do you have the red handkerchief you mention before?" In the dark gloomy cellar of John Constantine, the sharp tongue anti-hero took the requested item and cut a piece of it and placed it on the chalk hex mark. "Alright, and I need a trickle of your blood," questioning the request, Russell was explained that it is needed for the summoning. Doing so, the billionaire reached into his jacket to remove his Buddy Holly glasses, and popped a lens out to use rub against his smooth tan skin to bleed enough.

The two watched the blood drip like rain drops into the hex. After it fallen, Constantine chanted a spell to briefly summon Sirius from the dead. Russell hummed a certain Iron Maiden's song in between softly. As the air became colder and thinner with the ground shaking like a mini earthquake is happening as various things are falling. Russell stood back as his weapon, rokushakubō began to glow through his jacket from sensing a certain soul. "I feel it. I am able to feel Sirius' present"

An excited young man glee with joy when he sees his former lover. "Russell, is that you? Please, save my reputation!" Standing in awe when his old boyfriend's smooth mellow voice causing his slightly muscular body to shake from being overwhelmed. "You need to tell Aubrey it was a man by the name of Hemoglobin." The music lover expression changed in a heart beat after hearing the name he remembers clearly, "you know this guy?" Nodding angry, the heir clenched his bo staff tightly, "Then this perfect! Oh, I take good care of my IPod. I will always love you, Russell. Go on and find someone who will threat you the same."

With his body fading, Russell loudly no with anger and rage. This blindly lead the escape of mischievous tiny red demon that is the size of pupil to escape from the hex into Russell's grieving body, "Come back! Sirius, come back!" With only the red handkerchief falling into hands, the lover sobbed on it while on his knees who is unaware the virus in him. Constantine whom was looked away putting out his cigarette did not notice a slight red glow from the rokushakubō

"Face it, he is just another dead man." Shrugging his long shoulder, the master of the dark arts swayed to the side, "you get use to everyone leaving or even dying on you." Growling in anger, Russell bellow in anger causing to slap the necromancer across his face.

"Speak for yourself you little shite" Barking in a British accent which common when pissed off for the English raised, "you properly never care those have left you. Just look at yourself; a slum like you just moves on with his life." Budging his rage fit green eyes, "That is why nobody cares for a piece of shite like yourself." Russell lead himself out the door and out to the concert while in between dialing his best friend.

With Aubrey's ringtone going off, Elenore violet blue eyes looked up surprise, feeling the vibration and dance music going off in his dress pants which she was laying on, "Sorry, I just changed the ringtone to, Warrior's Dance. Catchy huh?" Pouting his rose shaped lips, Elenore sat back up. "Hey Russ, what's up? Clearing his throat from the excitement that was going on, Russell had a hunch by the gasp in the voice.

"Well I am not sure if I dialed you or Phil Lacio." Sneering to himself by wiping his upper lip, "but seriously, I call in rearguards about Sirius. Remember Hemoglobin? Well, he was involved and if that is the case, I have no doubt Goodnight was too." With the rokushakubō glowing brighter and redder Russell noticed it now and took it out to wonder on why it is doing such a strange thing.

Noticing a slight pause, Aubrey asked if everything was alright in his end, "Must be the weather over there. I hope you won't be in the middle of another storm." Jeering back at his best friend with his own comeback. "But thanks, this will a big help needed for your former lover's justice. Can't wait for your return soon."

"Yes, but first I have a concert to attend too," Waving a banana on wheels on what Russell calls over taxi cab to take him to the arena where Stellifly are playing, "and will you check up on Chimichanga will you?" With the transportation vehicle pulling over, "Aubrey, look I have to go. Cheerio." Grinning a snarky goodbye, the young music lover hung up as he enter his ride; telling his chauffeur on where to go.

But what is this red demon virus has in mind? Will Russell be effected? And will Aubrey bring justice to Sirius?


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the taxi cab, Russell folded his long legs humming, The Toreador March's chorus. Overhearing the crooner, the driver who is an elder white English man, having white trim beard and hair pass slightly below his ears, thick circles under his black color eyes, "Are you off to see the play, Carmen?" Having a deep English accent voice, the inquirer ask before coughing several times, "I was in it back in my youth."

Stopping, Russell looked at the elder with inquisitive eyes, "Well no. In fact I guess I forgot to mention that I want to the stadium arena where rock group Stellifly is playing at." Shifting direction, the cab driver drove off to the location. "So, you were in that play? Funny, it is one of my favorite musicals along with my boyfriend; well, make that former. See, he was hire to be murdered by a crooked man." Seeing the glowing red rokushakubo is getting brighter is almost viable out of his jacket cause the young man to panic restless.

"Was it for revenge?" Russell shrugged his sluggish shoulder, and told the cab driver it could of been greed. Then he paused at a traffic light telling the elder man he turned into an oversized demon seem unlikely for a stranger to believe. "Listen young man, you keep holding on to what you have. No matter the size of your battle, there is always a weakness. Always! Now, pay up and get off, you are at your location."

Laughing in between were loud coughing, but the elder man still kept a yellow teeth smile on his face, "You sir sound like someone I would like to have a cup of tea with." Paying his cab fee, Russell smiled right back at the cabdriver. Hearing that, the man nodded on liking the idea hoping he keeps his promise by giving the Rock and Roll hand sign. Russell gave it right back to him "You can count on it."

Unknowingly, the demon virus has been busy multiplying inside the bo staff. Both men has their back turn as one of the virus escaped; entering the elder's cold sore.

Exiting the warm cab to the cold streets, Russell once again bundles up left wondering what the kind elder mention. Being distracted, the young man did not notice there is a told heavy set black male in front. With a clipboard in hand the bouncer asked for the heir's name in a gravely tone. By showing ID, the built man stopped Russell once again spotting the red glow in his navy coat.

Keeping a mellow poker face, the owner of rokushakubō, Russell reach his hand in it using to make it look like a cane. "When the weather is cold, my ankle likes to snap." With the heavier dark man making eye contact with the slightly shorter and slimmer heir. Being convince, the bouncer let in Russell who place the bo staff back in his navy coat.

On his way walking backstage, another virus demon escaped, and enter the bouncer's body too as Russell made it in time for rock group, Stellifly's last song. While waiting, the Soul Sleeper checked on rokushakubō which became a bright ruby red to the point where it became hard to hide. "Damn it rokushakubō, tell me what is the matter." Calling out for it, the hero panic on hoping for a respond.

"Whisper, Whisper." Able to hear the souls faintly, the hero known as Whisper panic in fear wanting to know what is going on. Usually in a green neon color now it's blood red. "You need too," before the words could be finish, Stellifly came out after saying goodbye to their fans and headed backstage which Russell quickly hid his weapon back in the navy coat.

Sweaty and out of breath, each member greeted their friend, "So you did make it. Won't lie, I was telling my sister Starlet and Hunter you weren't going to make it." Dani, the lead singer laughed at himself as a the crew backstage handed him an energy drink, "boy, you proved me wrong. Want one?" Passing on the offer, everyone headed to their tour bus, "so you still like lucha libra's Trojan Tiger?"

With the group small talking old times, white eyes became visible on the demon virus inside the corrupted rokushakubō taking over completely targeting lead singer Dani Lite next.

"Dante, Dante are you okay?" Frantic, Elenore shook the young blonde at the stop light on the way back home. "Snap out of it." Slapping his face roughly, Aubrey, better known as Dante loosely based on the last name, Durante regain conscience. Crying out of fear, the young respectionist clutch on tightly while holding up traffic.

Cars honking their horn and cussing, Dante looked at Elenore with blurry vision, "it happen again, huh?" Handing over a bottle of water, the concern you woman climbed on top of his crotch, gazing directly into to the ocean blue eyes, "I wish you stopped taking your anxiety pills. You have become more and addicted to them."

"You are you to judge?" Pushing the violet blue eyes hussy woman off him roughly, "If it wasn't for me, you would be still on the streets." Gasping from Dante's cold truth, Elenore got out of the car, "Yeah, you know I hit the truth right on; get out of here." Holding back tears, her shaking hands slammed the door, and ran off to the place she knows by heart; the alley streets of Peyote.

Avoiding get hit by the incoming traffic, Elenore disappeared from Dante's sight in which he stood stoic, blindly forgetting about being in traffic. "Damn it, I did it again. My addiction got the best of me once more." Noticing the angry scowl face people surrounding the addict shaking their enraged fists. "I should get back home and travel on foot to locate her." Shaking his heavy head, Dante finally parked the Nocturnal Neptune.

"Incoming video chat from Papillion," noticing the Orbit smartphone has an incoming message, Dante use its voice activation to accept the video chat, "Hi Dante, did you get the title for the car?" Perky as usual, Papillion notice Elenore is not in sight so this lead her to question where she is. Aubrey sigh heavily with a long face and explained what happen. Gasping, the girlfriend is more upset than disappointed, "we will talk about your addiction as soon we find her. You stay where you are though, I will bring my scooter to help find her."

Hearing Elenore's weeping from the slum shadows in Peyote's alley is the red head, twisted, and wicked Lenore. "Well, well, look at what the sewer brought up to surface. Why it is my ex sister, Elenore." Though not technically blood sisters, Lenore tucked her wet hair back with a wide smirk that screamed deviously of those of the wicked green eyes hussy, "not use to seeing you wet like this." Still grinning, the hussy kept adding to insult, "Oh, wait, this is the part where I say,"

"No!" Shouting loudly right in Lenore's coy face, "no, you are wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! It was his addiction the drove me way." Gasping, Elenore's face quiver as she soon realized the key moral. "If this was his worst, then she not deserve him at his best like Papillion whom is there through thick and thin. Thank goodness I did meet you here, you made me a learn a valuable lesson."

Growling in disappointment, Lenore hissed and sneerer at her one time close friend whom the two were considers as sisters, "You will see Elenore, you will see! Once a hussy, always a hussy!"

Shouting out her friend's name, Papillion drove in and out alleys. Looking the opposite direction, Elenore was like a deer in a headlight. Turning quickly around, the scooter driver put on her breaker, "Elenore!" Terrified on almost running her down, Papillion got off her vehicle to hug Elenore tightly. "Calm down, I am here." With the two hugging each other tightly, the pale Japanese Anerican texted her boyfriend on the location of the two.

Arriving in the murky alley, Durante ran to location, and saunter his way to the two ladies, "Elenore, I just wanted to say sorry for being an ass to you." Looking up at the blonde, the pale snow brunette, "I do have a problem and I will get fix immediately."

"I want to say I am sorry too," looking away, Elenore rubbed her slim shoulder roughly, "I should of stayed in the car. If it were Papillion, I know she would have been in the car and not run away like I had done."

Smiling at the fact and that everyone resolved their differences, the perky Papillion suggested to go to their favorite diner, Kerbie's. "Not trying to change the subject, but how about we all grab a bite to eat to celebrate our friendship!"

Back inside the tour bus, Russell, Hunter, and Starlet noticed that lead singer Dani is feeling and looking ill, "Brother, you look very pale; paler than usual I am gonna call 911." Concern, the young sister felt her brother's sweaty forehead. Unknowingly it was cause by the demon virus.

"Put a wet towel on Dani, Hunter." Doing as he told, the guitarist looked over to Russelll who makes the urgent call has a hunch there is something more to do with it, "Starlet, no. Instead, tell the bus driver to take us to the nearest hospital."

Conducting everyone on what to do, the organized hotel owner stayed by Dani's side.

What will happen to Stellifly's lead singer and the rest of the victims? Will they find a cure in time?


	3. Chapter 3

In a distance planet in outer place named, Rkeeo lives an Earth music lover alien Venus Lovebird. She has long, straight, blonde hair with pink highlights with bangs covering her dark pink narrow eyes. With pale pink skin the rebellious alien is able to see one of her favorite bands, Stellifly lead singer Dani Lite falls into a mysterious illness. "I have to go to Earth," panic the young alien.

Her mother, who is a well respected scientist in Rkeeo has build a motorcycle rocket ship that can travel to earth faster than humans to distance planets. But Venus knew her mother wouldn't let use the prototype just to save one ill human. So the pale pink alien place her hands behind her back while walking on toes to mother's lab in the basement, "Oh, Venus. I did not know you came inside. What do you need now?"

Use to her daughter's desire to want something, the mother's voice huffed and question, "Well momma, just humans are getting ill by some kind of virus and I," looking down, Venus Lovebird genuine kindness even leaves the scientist for lost words. "I want to help out!" Shouted out, the good hearted alien, "we have cure here in Rkeeo and it would be selfish of us to keep it."

Sighing with a smile, she told to go find it, "oh, I almost forgot," pausing, Venus turned back to her mother, "take this when you go to earth," handing over a pair of glasses, the alien question on why she would need on such a thing, "this will be able to transform yourself when you deal with humans whom might be afraid of our true form. Use it wisely now!" Taking the glasses, Venus Lovebird went to search for the rare plant, the White Ruby, (which looks like China's Glory Flower). "My daughter has finally mature. Now if only she took floriculturist more seriously."

Meanwhile in London, England where Dani Lite is hospitalized, "Hey guys, I am going to go out of the room, alright." Stepping of the room, Russell noticed the rokushakubō stopped glowing red. This lead many questions to be answer on why and how. While walking in the hallway slowly, the hotel heir notice the people he met earlier are here. The bouncer from before and the Taxi Cab driver. The young green eyes man blindly bumped into a slim tall doctor with a very thin mustache and ice blue eyes with circles around them. "Oh, excuse me doctor, I did not see you there."

Looking coldly at Russell, the doctor kept on walking, "The way you were walking is like people texting and driving. You young folks are so careless. Just because we are in a hospital you shouldn't be so reckless." Stunned by the harsh behavior, Russell knows is stressful taking care of ill people; but to take it on so brash. This question him on what more there is.

Watching him leave, the man also known as Soul Sleeper went to check on the elder cab driver.

The door of which the man was in is open. Seeing him in an ill state made Russell feel just awful. The gut feeling just pains him thinking he may have been responsible for this, "well come on in now. Don't be a stranger; I won't bite." Both laugh, but Russell stopped after seeing the elder's face which is worse than before. Now with red eyes if hasn't slept in days, pale skin like the dead, so weak it is hard for him to eat or even talk much less move. "How did you find me here?"

"My friend, he is here too. I think he has what you do." Taking a seat next the elder Russell decided to question about the doctor, "have you notice something strange about the doctor here?"

Struggling with what little strength, he recalls, "You mean Dr. Vincent P.C. Lee? Yeah, there is something strange about him, just like every other doc." Breathing heavily with each breath sounding shallow, caved in tightly. "But it is not like the two of us could do anything." With Russell looking at the old man's heart rate which is slowly dismissing, the young man asked he need anything, "no. Not at all, go check on your friend. I have already lived my whole life."

Walking out, Russell decided to text Constantine instead out in the hall, "John, it's me, Russell. I have a very strange feeling and cold in this hospital." Just before he could hit send, the eerie tall doctor walked by Russell once again, giving that same chilling vibe from before.

"You again, didn't I tell you before," Before Dr. Lee could finish, the young hero explained where is the restroom. Watching carefully, the doctor explained to him it down the hall to first door on left, "Now stay out of trouble, or you could become a lab rat," rolling his r, the mysterious doctor left out of sight, giving Russell the much needed air to breath as he left to the restroom to finish the text.

Back inside the basement of John Constantine, who is the owner was working on a new spell before his phone vibrates. The master of the dark arts reads the text with actual interests, "Stay where you are, kid I will come over to investigate quickly. Who do I say I am visiting to make it less obvious?" Replying back to the text, Constantine put on his yellow suit to leave to the scene.

"Well, hey, hey guys, guess who got first place in the dog show?" Khris Neidhart also known as Cherry, the transgender came in with Russell's dog, Chimichanga to join Aubrey, Papillion, and Elenore for lunch at Gurbe's, "that's right bitches, me!"

Everyone is all smiles for their new friend and cheers for Cherry, "So how did it go with you and Uno?" Before taking a bite in his toasted rye bread roast beef sandwich, Aubrey inquire about the animal charity event which was having a dog show, "I hope Chimichanga enjoyed it too."

"Oh yea, it was fun! Uno and Chimichanga stole the show, which was great," underneath the attorney's legs is the pudgy bulldog who is eagerly waiting for food to drop, "I wanted to thank you for the donation too; it help raised a lot of money for animal shelters."

Sniffing in circles, Chimichanga is anxiously waiting for handouts. Papillion and Elenore both notices this, so both gave the pudgy bulldog french fries from Aubrey's plate while he busy talking, "I forgot Cherry, what of breed he is?" The girls also ate from the distracted young diamond studded earrings man's plate.

"Oh, you mean she. Uno is a Pomeranian." Holding in the laughter, the animal lover transgender pointed out to Aubrey's fries are gone. In shock, the attorney quickly looked over to Elenore and Papillion who are playing the innocent, "um, Aubrey, you must of ate them all. Besides, Uno technically isn't mind, she is my grandma's." As she poked his small gut.

"Clearly I would remember such a thing." Chimichanga looked innocently with his puppy's eyes as Aubrey made eye contact with one another, "what's next; the dog is going to speak broken English too?" Instead, the pudgy dog broke wind that left everyone choking and gagging, "Goodness Cherry, what have you been feeding that dog?" With his nose covered, everyone used their napkins as fans.

"Just the same old organic products my grandma sells at Polish Paws." Asking for the check, everyone else got up.

Elenore though stopped to ask question the transgender something first, "Could I ask you something, Khris?" Nodding while putting a leash on the dog, "I've seen you help the charity event by filling in for Mayo and Aubrey, also you work at help your grandmother with animals. Would you say that is your calling?"

"Never thought of that, Elenore. Why do you ask; what's your calling in life?" Taking his root beer float, Elenore paused on same question then looked away. "Ah don't sweat it, Nore. You probably thought you were going to be a whore for the rest of your life."

Laughing to himself in the cup, Elenore blue violet eyes, widen in shock, "So not nice, Khris!" Able to laugh it off, both smile if nothing wrong happened. "But another question, Khris. What's snow like?" Feeling a bit ashamed by it, Papillion over it as she wondered what is the hold up.

"Snow is the cold water that looks like dandruff. Russell is in London right now where it does snow. Want me to ask him take a picture of for you?" Nodding yes happily as the former street walker never seen it before as a twinkle in her eyes.

"I hate this snow, I rather fight demons and ghosts than be in this cold." Grumbling in the hospital while waiting for John, "why can't this frozen weather let it go already." Able to hear the master of dark arts, Russell listen up, but received a text from Papillion,

"Hiya Russell, just wanted to say that Elenore wants a picture of snow," smacking his forehead, Russell is annoyed by the teeniest request, "oh, I forgot to add that your mother's paintings went well for the money on auction for the animal shelters." Content with it, the Soul Sleeper went to check on the commotion.

"Well there you are, and here I thought you've been building a snowman or something, shite head." Constantine arrived, standing next to Russell, "I checked with your friend, Dani and what is wrong with him looks the work of a demon. And the illness is something from hell."

"Then that's what everyone else has; but wait, then there is no earth cure?" Constantine added there is not that he is aware of, but he will gladly go check before the virus kills them, "Great. So if that doesn't work they will pretty much dead. Unless we find a cure,"

Nodding yes, "Yeah kid, but a cure for a demon virus is very, very, rare. We would a miracle or something out of this Earth." Clicking his tongue, Russell keeps a positive outlook; but know he knows for him chances are pretty low.

"Not to change the subject guys, but we have to cancel our surprise Peyote concert," Starlet placed another cold wet towel on her older brother Dani's forehead to help his forehead cool, "and this was all of Dani's idea too."

At the same time, Venus Lovebird is able to hear and see what is going on to Stellifly in the planet, Rkeeo through her mother's telescope, "Oh no, I can't let them postpone their event," upset, the pink alien quickly is able use her mind control on guitarist, Hunter,

"How about we find a temporary lead singer?" Under Venus' spell, everyone looked at Hunter dumbfounded, "because we all know Dani would want the show to go on," Staying in his mind, Venus waited for a respond as the group mumble on the idea, and then ask for Russell's opinion

Constantine whispered into Russell's ears saying it would be a good idea in case the demon virus spreads out to the other side of the pond, "All right guys, do it. Contact your management to scout in Peyote for a temporary lead singer.

"Yes!" Shouted Hunter happily whom Venus is still possessing until she notices it and quickly exited the mind, giggling to herself. "um, guys, why are y'all staring at me?" Unable to recall what happen once again, everyone gives the shave head gothic appeal dresser the same awe look.

Constantine noted to keep an eye on Hunter. Russell noted too that he does seem a bit odd.

Able to overhear hear the conversation, the wicked Dr. Vincent C.P. Lee and his all but one mindless disguise demon nurses walked in casually, "There you are doctor, thank goodness too. Do you have any ideas what he has." Russell question his friend's condition with a careful eye on the enigma doctor.

"No, not at the moment I do not. I am going to run more tests on Mr. Lite as well as the other patients." Walking out of room, Dr. Lee summoned the one demon nurse to him, "Demon Catfish, come here at once." I am here. What is it do you need? the wavy brown hair, green eyes, peach skin, female nurse who is wearing a surgical mask to cover her long sharp shark like teeth, stands to the doctor, "I want you to transform as me while I go to America to continue spreading the BED virus. Am I understood, darling?"

Smirking to herself she waited for the doctor to leave out of sight to transform into him as both left his office. One of Catfish's flaws is unable to transform her 3rd degree burns around the mouth. "Of course Dr. Lee," flirting with the human disguise as a demon virus, "I have more of the demon virus to keep investing the humans here in London."

"And that is it of the White Ruby I need!" After gathering enough flowers from her naive planet Rkeeo, Venus Lovebird tips toes with the rare planet in wearing the pouch that's like a chain purse, "my transformation glasses is here too, good! Now to take mom's motorcycle rocket to Earth." Scouting for her mother, the young hearted alien is back home. "Momma, momma?"

Panic, Venus looked around the house as she kept calling for her, running around around the home in fear. With heartbeat racing like a racetrack, "Venus, I am down in the basement adding some final touches on the rocket." Sighing in relief, the teenage alien went downstairs quickly. With joy and excitement filling her heart with being able to go to earth, the blonde and pink highlighted hair alien looked at the motorcycle rocket ship. "What do you think of it?"

Jaw dropped, Venus quickly went inside the water clear color vehicle, "I love it mom," looking that of a hotrod vehicle design from the outside, the inside is all up to date technology that even advances NASA engineers. Getting on it like an Earth's motorcycle, the female alien scientist explained on how it worked and with its quick space speed, the explorer should arrive at destination within two earth days.

Everybody is ready for their plan of action, but are you ready for the next part? Stay tune!


	4. Chapter 4

Exiting the diner, Cherry kept holding on to Chimichanga whom is barking nonstop at the black car which just pulled next to them. The transgender tried to silence the bulldog, but with little success. Aubrey stepped in front of everyone with ease; addressing for his friends to stand back. Eagerly waiting for the tinted windows passengers to get out, "wait a minute, that's," able to see the driver parking the vehicle and getting out to let and sharp dress man, "Bruce Wayne!" Chimichanga seized his barking while the billionaire stepped out in his all black suit, orange tie, diamond blue eyes on his smooth, clean, shaven, fit body. "It looks like Mr. Madison's friends are the lease excited to see you, Master Bruce." Laughing at the deadpan, grey suit, bowler hat, thin mustache, butler Alfred Pennyworth greeted himself and his master. "Sorry if we are little late, Mister Wayne here was working on," "Allow me to explain Alfred," Elenore whom looked smitten, she politely gawk at Gotham's billionaire playboy, "before I intrude Alfred's announce, I wanted to say the Wayne Foundation has proudly reopened their doors to, Arkham Asylum and it is run by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. This is where we will place the most dangerous minds for them to be examined. Not saying yours is Aubrey, but we can take you to visit; and maybe visit one of our top psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel." Flirting back with Elenore, Bruce waited for Aubrey's respond, "Well, none of shrinks here helped much. All right Wayne, I will take your offer; this beats studying for my finals." Focusing back on his attention to the soon to be attorney, Wayne advise to take some warm clothes for the trip to Gotham. "Are you saying it snows there, Mr. Wayne?" With her bright blue violet gleaming, Elenore begged Bruce with hands folded tightly, "Mayo send a selfie of snow in London, but it doesn't do justice seeing it person. May I come with two of you?" "I am sorry, you cannot. Aubrey will be staying in the guess room in my mansion." Looking at his butter, Alfred knew everything is set, "but I promise you that when he done with his sessions I will bring back for a tour." Looking disappointed, Papillion tapped on Elenore's shoulder, "You know the three of us could go on a girls' shopping spree," with a whisper tone, "that way when the guys come back we will have sexy clothes for the men." Overhearing the idea, Cherry seconding it. Opening the door for Aubrey, both women kissed and hugged him goodbye along with hugging Khris. Even getting down on his knees to pick up Chimichanga for a farewell lick whom slobber nonstop leaving the blonde to fall back. Which lead the pudgy bulldog walking up on his chest for one more lick. "Need a hand?" Bruce kindly offer Aubrey up which he inverted shows off his expensive Rollex watch. Both men laughed it off as Aubrey brush himself off, "All right guys, if you get text or call from Russell tell him where I am do tell. I want to know I am getting progress." Opening the door for both men, Alfred waited for the two to enter before heading the front to drive off. "Guys, not to be a pessimistic, but do you think this asylum is right for someone like Dante?" Cherry worried about the place seemed a bit haunted for a civil man like the young millionaire, "because to me. Oh, never mind, just let us take Chimichanga to my grandma's and then head the mall. I might have nothing to worry about." Having coarse set for Earth, Venus waved her mother goodbye as she leaves to Peyote to hand over the cure. "I hope I'm not too late," feeling bittersweet, the young alien knew she is doing the right thing, "well, I might as well check out this transformation glasses." Strapped on like in a car seatbelt, Venus took off her chain purse having the rare, White Ruby inside of it. "Should of brought my Galaxy Jamz," upset that she didn't bring her music device Venus goes into slummer mode. This slummer mode is a common practice for her species. Rkeeos are friendly aliens and whenever war broke out, there body transform into a hard, foul smelling, cocoon which gives the illusion they are dead. They can live without water or food, but enjoys eating plants and berries. Able to sleep as needed, Venus' race will be able to wake up when the brain alerts her too. With the Hot Rod like shape rocket ship, the vehicle is what is known as curse control; Venus is able to sleep peacefully as her mother has the state of art security system installed. "Stay out of here!" Black particles with red eyes swirl around the frighten Russell who is trying to run away. With halls only becoming further away, the Soul Sleeper looked up in horror. With his green eyes quivering, he can only hear the echoes of the demon repeatedly in his ears, "I have told you stay, out." Moving in closer with a form of a tornado, the demon virus echoing, deep, voice caves in even closer to the Soul Sleeper being able to form a hand to choke the defenseless hero. "Russell, Russell wake up," shaking the address young man from the nightmare, Starlet moved her hands on his shoulder, "please wake up," unable due to be awaken from the deep sleep, the fear of being swallowed whole awakens him from a cold sweat. Starlet hugs Russell by tightly swinging her arms around his neck, feeling his heartbeat pounding out of chest. She softly tears of fears wiped away, holding him tight, "It, it happen again." With the group in their personal plane, the frighten green eyes' nightmare seem more realistic than a dream, "I had another dream. This time," Pausing, Russell knew he couldn't explain more to them and simply asked where was for his rokushakubō, or as to them; his cane. "You had us scared man. Are you sure you don't want to explain to us?" Hunter still curious about Russell who hunches there is more than meets the eye with him, hands over the dim forest green color bo staff to its rightful owner. Nodding, the guitarist gave in on asking questions. "Well, um, we will be in Petoye shortly. Does that you make feel any better?" Looking away, with eyes droopier than a mustache, Russell rekindled his time as Whisper, "ever since I became Whisper, I have placed more harm to those I love," thinking to himself while panicking on the plane, the anxiety man pulled on his thick hair, "I can't take it anymore!" Huffing and snarling, with his heartbeat going faster the cherry tomato color face man fueled. "I hate it. I hate it, I hate it. I. Fucking. Hate it!" His swift his arm, swiping stuff to the ground, Hunter pushed Russell back to his seat and buckle him up." "Ease up." Able to see Russell's veins budge out of his temple and hands, Starlet crooned a relaxing melody while rubbing his forehead. "we are almost back home; just a few more hours." With the scent of green apple lotion on her smooth hands massaging him, she goes backing to humming. "Hey Star, that is a good tune. You should put it on our next track or a jewelry box." Laughing at the last thing he said, Russell's behavior switch like a traffic light, "but um, yea. Sorry, my dreams, or in this case, nightmare leads me to behave differently. It's just so real, I just have to defend myself. Humming the same melody, Russell looks at Dani Lite whose body shakes from the flu. Back in London's hospital where the demon shapeshifter transgender woman, Catfish remove the sponges in the janitor room, "you think as a transgender shapeshifter I wouldn't need having these fake boobs." Struggling inside, John Constantine who was going outside for a smoke break overheard a noise inside the storage room. "Hey, is anyone in there," speaking with a gruff British accent, the master of dark arts knocked on the door loudly. Shifting her long hair to the side which lead for other side knocking things over, "excuse me, I," jiggling his hand the doorknob, Constantine notices the door is unlocked and decided to go in. Quickly transforming into a mouse, Catfish managed to get away through his legs quickly; leaving the blonde sorcerer question on what just happen. Looking around the large, cold, hollow hospital, John notices how more people are couple with the same look Dani has. And with more ill people coming there is no sign of any doctors, Constantine walks into the doors of where the elder cab driver is at, "oh finally, someone here. I could of mistaken it for a graveyard," Lashing his sharp tongue, the master of dark arts hoped for some answers, "Look, could you tell me what is going on in this strange place? All of a sudden you and everyone that's coming in are getting a virus all of a sudden." "More people? Sure, sure. But wait, where is that other young kid? I liked him better." Constantine explained Russell is heading to Peyote to take his friend to another hospital closer to home, "You'll do then. It all happened when that young man exited my taxi cab I was feeling ill. I will be honest, at first I just thought it was from being exhausted from my old age. But with the minutes progress, I felt worse and worse." Having trouble speaking, the old man took a heavy inhale. His eyes grew weary, but continue as much as he can, "just so happens Dr. Vincent Lee appeared; out of the blue almost, and took me to here." Hearing a knock on the door, the elder quiet down and Constantine turned around, "Well hello, time to give you your shot." Grinning behind the surgeon's mask, the demented demon transgender, Catfish disguise as the female nurse from before. Having a syringe needle filled with the BED virus, red and black fluid flow in the tube ready to be injected, "this should make you immune to the virus." Alert, the sourer knew there is something strange about it, "Are you sure about that now? I won't turn out to be an ugly looking demon or something?" Keeping a poker face, Catfish's deadpan expression left to grab a hold on of Constantine's arm to inject the virus. Upset, the elder struggle to help by rolling off the bed, using what little strength he has in arm to sweep the shapeshifter of its feet. Taking the needle and cellphone, the elder managed to snag pictures from Constantine's cellphone, "I knew I should of bought a mobile." Scrolling through his contact, the cab driver looked quickly hoping to find's Russell's number before Catfish regains consciousness. "Eureka! This must be the lad." Groaning in disgust, the transgender shapeshifter slowly wakes up, having the injected master of dark arts in her arms. Quickly sending the pictures taken by the elder, he returns the cellphone back to its owner as he plays possum, "Feeble old fart. Soon the rest of people here and the other side of the pond will join you." Taking Constantine out of room and to an empty hospital bed, Catfish is unaware what has happen. Feeling his phone vibrates, Russell reach in his pocket, "Hm? What is this?" Taking a closer look at the pictures, he recalls his nightmare as it looks something similar to it. "This must be the one I dreamt about. The rokushakubō is glowing brighter too, damn it. You are making harder to hide you." "It is the same demon you seen in your nightmare, Whisper." Able to speak telekinetic with one another the soul harvesting weapon explained on what it is, "the BED demon or better known as the, Bacteria Effective Demon virus is made of millions of cells sickened people and leaving them unable to move if they have polio, and then; their heartbeat slows down until it kills them." Asking for a cure, rokushakubō explained there wasn't any on earth and the chances one the remedy is impossible, "But what if I capture the source of BED? Will it end there?" "Russell? Hey, Russell." Shaking the Soul Sleeper out of his trance, Gothic Hunter explained the plane is ready to land, "you were really knocked out cold. It was like you were in a different world or something. You don't have the same illness, right?" Feeling his temperature, Russell swat the guitarist hand away; explaining he is fine which in reality is pissed off he was awaken before finding the cure. Folding both hands tightly while leaning forward, Aubrey has his doubts about going to see a shrink for criminals, "Maybe there is some positives going in." Raising an eyebrow, Bruce looked over at usually pessimistic soon to be attorney, "I could get some insight too why Goodnight and his goons did what they did." With everyone soon arriving at their locations, let us hope before Dr. Lee spreads his virus worldwide! 


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I would of thought that you were more of a talker," An hour has pass on the quiet road trip to Arkham, Aubrey smiled to himself at the quirky remark and laughed softly at it, "So, the stoic does show emotions after all. And here I was telling Alfred you were a gargoyle that came alive."

Wiping his glasses lends with a light blue dry cloth, Aubrey kept the smile, "No, I just do not let my guard down with just anyone. I got caught up with the situation I forgot you were here." Wayne was not convinced by the statement, "all right, that was half a lie. Fact is that I was remembering my father is all and how my mother was going crazy from depression. Maybe since my grandmother, my mother's mom vow never vow to work again after regaining everything her family lost everything."

Looking away with a fake smile, Aubrey wondered on how much longer the trip is. "Not much longer in fact. Your grandmother though, she sounds like she was over fed by the silver spoon." Nodding due to the fact is quite that, the fact.

"Funny you say that Bruce, my grandmother was quite the cold woman and vain too might I add." Shrugging, Aubrey took out a box of cigarette from his suit as well a lighter in which he calls his anxiety survivor kit. Rolling down his window, the blonde briefly continued, "she worked hard as a farmer's daughter to the point she left the plantation to start a new life; vowing again to never be poor again."

Tipping the ashes into his whiskey drink, Alfred addressed to the gentlemen there are at the chilly front gates of, Arkham Asylum. "Prepare to face your fears?" Wayne lowered his voice in a haunting tone, only teasing Aubrey followed by a playful nudge. Both blue eyes of the men connected as hardy laughter escaped the two.

"Yeah I am," with the butler speaking the heavy police guard on duty the blonde usually not witty friend added his own playful jab. "Where is Alfred going to drop you off; at an alter to face yours?" Clearing his throat, both men back as their driver pulled forward to the drive in. Snow hit harder, temperature dropped even colder, and the feeling of nippily wind coming through the crack of the window.

Outside the front doors awaits a slim blonde with hair in a bun and round dark large glasses, dressed in a white suit having her name on the scrub, Dr. Quinzel, "Hello sir, you must here to drop off Aubrey Durante," Alfred nodded to the high pitched voice psychiatric whom he open the door for, "excellent, I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Bruce Wayne, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Both men left the luxury vehicle, Aubrey flicked his bud off to the murky water that the asylum surrounds itself, "Aubrey Durante is my name doctor; it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Smiling to herself, the blonde physiatrist enters the twin doors which another guard opens for the trio which Alfred left the two he dropped off. "Bruce has told me great things about you Dr. Quinzel. That you are one of the best I presume?"

Flatter, the shrink humbly just smile at the kind words, "I am touched that Mr. Wayne has trusted in me to be working with about the criminal mind. Usually I work alone in my research and development, but to aid in a case I am more than welcome to help."

Walking inside the asylum in which looks like something Daedalus constructed, eyes lurked from every corner of the floor creaking long bone chilling hallway "I will leave you two alone." Inmates locked away in straight jackets with deranged looks in their demented eyes. "I have left my butler waiting; Dante, let me know when your session is over, Alfred will pick you up."

Gotham's billionaire walked down slowly the stairs cold hallway, having his long arms in pockets; ignoring the jeers of insane catcalls until the stern playboy reached its exit.

"Peyote," the plane has finally landed for the hometown hero and local rockstars, "I thought we would never be back." But little do they know, BED AKA Dr. Vincent Lee has already arrived too inside of Russell's soul bo staff in which as been empowering him of those nightmare, "Good thing you've been cooperating, rokushakubō."

"You know Russell, if you want to talk to someone you have us around." Starlet pouted as the rest of band exited their private plane. "Now come on, we have to take my brother to the ER." Squinted his green eyes, the Soul Sleeper notices a different vibe from the musician; a harsh and darker one.

Following behind is Hunter who walks up behind Russell, tapping him on the shoulder, "Dude, I think she just got her time of the month," laughing genuinely, the man also known as Whisper knew there is something more to it than meets the mortal eyes, "I think we should go to Gerbie's after words to calm her down and check who has been auditioning."

Hunter nodded on the idea as Russell sent out multiple texts to his friends, tell him that he back in Peyote safely. As the guitarist called for their limo driver to drive them to the ER, explaining on what has happened to their lead singer. "Okay guys, our limo driver should be here shortly. Starlet, you keep Dani cool. Russell,"

"Easy Hunter, you guys can stay in my hotel." Already planned on giving his friends a place to crash on low profile, "but make sure you enter the back way to keep you guys incognito." Calling a cab for himself, Russell notices he has a text from Cherry, his transgender admire.

"We miss me you too. Meet us at your hotel; we have surprise for you. Chao bae." Blindly his green eyes rapidly, Russell wondered what the surprise could be aside more stress while calling in for a banana on wheels.

Seeing the shorties, (Russell's term for policemen) going by peeked his curiosity and managed to see cowboys, (another of his slang for police officers on motorcycles) driving by. With Stellifly's limo driver already at the scene, Hunter made sure one last if Russell needed a ride; he simply shook his head while looking at his weapon which stopped glowing red.

Once again, the demons has left its host to find another; and this time it is going after the rest of Stellify.

With everyone gone, the six foot tall man walked over to the pier as he waited for his ride's arrival. The young man sat on the wooded dock, looking up in the calm sky with seagulls and pelicans soaring above the mighty air; remembering the times of his father taking him here on fishing trips.

"Now Russell, this is how we put the lure on the hook; so watch carefully." Jared, the British born father and widower explained to his young son on how to fish, " Put the line through the little loop on the front of the lure and tie a loop knot. This how your grandfather show me."

"But dad, we are not going to be eating the fish we caught, right?" Laughing in a polite matter, Jared shook his head no; but explained his father did it for survival back in England. "Good, because we have so many other tasty food we could eat instead. Like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

Laughing some more, the Air Force veteran open up the cooler they've brought, "you mean the ones I've brought here?" The young preteen Russell jumped up happily and excited. "Don't worry, I packed them, and; I brought you Trojan Tiger Lucha Libre action figure too."

"Thanks dad!" Overly excited, the shaggy dark brown hair young boy with a fish tee, blue jeans, green sneakers, and white fishermen hat hugged his father whom is wearing plaid black and white shirt, blue jeans, and worn out sneakers.

Able to hear birds squawking in anger, Russell wakes up to notice feathers flying down from the sky as if they were being attack, "That light. It is so bright! What could it be?" Coming at a fast rate, the concern billionaire hesitated on calling 911.

"Oh no, oh no! I passed out and lost control." It's the alien, Venus Lovebird and she has slept for too long. "If momma finds out; she will kill me! I need to abort immediately." Panicked, the pink alien grabbed a hold of what should hold on too and hit the button on the rocket ship. "Well, here goes!"

With her chain purse around the waist line, Venus sprung into the water while putting the magical glasses on. Looking at what has happen, Russell quickly took off his heavy navy coat jacket, placed the bo staff in his mouth, and swam over after seeing crash in the water. Venus who is unable to swim is quickly drowning, Russell remove rokushakubō from his mouth and gave it to the alien to hold on. "Grab a hold, I will swim you back to land."

Taking a hold of his weapon, Venus was already transform to in an Indian teenager due to her mother's invention, "Thank you! Wait, where is. Oh, there is it." Making sure the White Ruby plant is in her purse the alien now under disguise as a brown skin teenager with long black hair hair, "we are not going to die!"

"Well no, I can swim and if I try real hard, I can speak to fish. Did, I mention? I got a pet seahorse."

Blinking her human black eyes in confusion, Venus cocked her head, "I think this human reads too many comic books." With reaching on shore, Russell's taxi cab has just arrived in time, "Oh good, my banana is here. Here, you can have my navy coat." Handing over his meaningless pricey coat, asked what happen to her.

With Venus explaining that she just, fell asleep and does not remember much of what happen. Russell shrugged and asked where the new girl is from, "Um, um Rkeeo!" Covering up quickly. Venus disguise dark eyes popped. The open minded hotel heir laughed and inquire if was somewhere in India."Yes, somewhere around there. It is a very small; you won't able to see on a map."

Knowing his cab was running, Russell kindly invite Venus for the ride while checking out her chain purse, "Look, I can invite you to my ride. By the way, how rude of me; my name is, Russell Madison." Opening the cab door for her, "if I may ask, what is yours?"

"Of course. My name is Venus. Venus Lovebird." Raising an eyebrow while shutting the door behind him, the alien fumble her glasses out of nervousness, "I am here to see Stellify," Making the glasses stay on so the disguise won't dissolve, held on to them as the driver goes to the location Russell address.

"So you are here to audition for lead singer then," Putting on jacket rightward, Venus is baffled by his open mind, "you must come from Bollywood then; I really like your stage name." Looking away out the widow is slightly annoyed by his present as she felt he is a detour on her mission and how Venus is naked underneath the coat, "Oh, sorry, am I talking too much. Wait,"

"Yes you perv, I am naked!" With losing everything on the ship minus the very important, White Ruby. Forgetting the fact that she is, Russell offered some cash money, "wha, what's this for?" Smelling the bills that she is given, the young man explained it is American money for her to buy clothes with. "Sorry, I should be more grateful. It's just, now I . Oh, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Well okay," Seeing his hotel and Cherry's animal salon knew this was the stop, "Venus, right across from Polish Paws is a boutique named, Allure's Hot Ticket, and if you need to stay in at place; my hotel is here." Both exit the banana on wheels after the host paid for the transportation and waved goodbye to one another. "Great, I missed a few text."

It is from Constantine: "Mate, there is a demon by the name of Catfish," strolling through the texts, Russell walks through the backdoor, "okay, so you don't check your texts and I am dying," Reading through the last ones, "remind me to put you first on do not buy Christmas gifts. Oh, and don't worry, I will take care of people here you handle things there."

The young hotel owner was going to reply to his tests walking in the alley to enter of Madison Citadel is dark until he spotted a, luxurious, unique European style car. Looking at the vehicle, Russell question on who would park such a beautiful exquisite in a criminals liar, "honk, honk!" Holding down the car horn, the hotel's owner became annoyed with such thing and is tempted to transform into Whisper. "Surprise Russell!"

Dazed, the hero of Peyote stepped back with Elenore, Papillion, and Cherry exiting like a clown car, "do you like it Russell? Huh, do you?" Being overexcited by the fruits of their labor, Papillion ran over to Russell, "Because I build this for you with the help of the others. We coined it, The Nocturnal Neptune."

With his green eyes budge out, the surprise billionaire is left speechless. Even more so seeing Cherry's new hairstyle, "Hey bae, like my new look?" Seeing the dyed bleach blonde and heavy dark eyeliner, Russell asked if he changed his name to Ziggy Stardust. "Oh, you so did not just go there." Waving his fingers, the transgender stopped as did everyone else when they noticed Russell isn't smiling.

"You, you don't like your gift," question Elenore whom went up to the downcast man, "wait, you don't know how to drive?" Chuckling through his throat, Russell nodded that he knew how, "so what is it?" Kept on questioning, the three put their bags back in the Nocturnal Neptune.

Sighing heavily Russell explain, "there is a virus in London and my old friend Dani Lite has it.

But Stellify and I brought him over hoping for a cure, but I was told there's little to none." Coming out of the boutique, Venus dressed in Bollywood fashion, wearing a pink yellow sari, and pink earrings overhears the brewing conversation, "and with more people being ill. Well, I don't know."

"This guy must need the White Ruby," kicking a can in the alley ruffled a loud noise that Russell and company turn heads, "oh no. I need to hide." Russell called out if anybody if anyone is out there,this isn't right. He may need my help and I happen to have the only cure." Stepping out of the alley's shadow, Venus stepped forward from the shadows to reveal herself.

"Venus," with the other three surprise to see this stranger, Russell came forward to comfort her, "were you there the whole time?" Nodding yes, the alien in disguise removing her chain purse to reveal what's in it. Elenore, Cherry, and Papillion creep on over Russell's shoulders to see. Along with rokushakubō glowing bright white; something which has never done before. It's almost like every soul inside the bo staff is purifying itself. The Soul Sleeper transform to Whisper.

With the circle being able to see this radiant glow from the weapon, Venus showed the quartet her White Ruby. "Russell Madison," the man in trench coat, black nail polish fingernails, simple white wifebeater, straw sandals, and gray pants explained she is speaking to Whisper, "Excuse me Whisper. I could not help but to overheard your conversation; and frankly this why I came here to Peyote." With the wind picking up, the long brown hair hero ask what's the point, "the point is, I have the cure. And since you were kind enough earlier to me, I think I should return the favor."

Handing over the White Ruby to Whisper's fingerless gloves, Venus explained this is only native where is she from. The hero gently lean over kissing the Indian's forehead by thanking her, "not to change the subject guys, but" Cherry walked in between the two, "would this be a great time test out the Nocturnal Neptune?" Laughing to himself, Whisper pointed out for the trio to removing their shopping bag.

Will Whisper get there in time?


	6. Chapter 6

"Take a seat here, Mr. Aubrey; and tell me all that you want to know," Looking directly into the blonde male, Dr. Quinzel studies the inquisitive attractive male behind the lock doors, "hoping it is not you want to hit on me." Giggling, the psychiatrist let out a tiny snort from laughter which lead her to turn bright pink from embarrassment.

"That is cute. No need to hide the fact you show emotions that is." Puzzled, the female blonde looked up at him whom has his legs folded politely, with showing no emotions of his own, "Why do you care? You shouldn't, the fact you do will just eat you alive; metaphorically speaking of course. Leading up to be someone like here to be hybristophilia." Feeling cold chills going down her spine, Dr. Quinzel looked down, but snapped out of it quickly by looking at his chiseled good looks. "Now I apologize doctor for intruding your private life, please continue on your theory."

Picking up her binder under the bright lamp that is shinning under the two, includes notes Harleen has written over the years. Beginning when she began studying her father as a teenager, "My father. It was my father who peeked my interest of understanding criminals mind's." Flipping her black high heels shoes with her feet, Dr. Quinzel tensed up slightly remembering her struggle youth.

"Look, if it bares you pain, then please; do not bring it up. If only I had known," leaning forward, Harleen covered up his scruff face with her red and black painted finger nails. Shrugging, Aubrey took off his silver grayish color glasses to wipe them clean, "how adorable, both our fathers mused us to our careers." Laughing dry in his deep hoarse voice, the aspiring attorney notice Harleen's numb lips, but heavy thinking.

"Well, my dad, a con, did what any con could of done for money." Listening in closely, the stoic reached in his suit jacket for a square, "most people think money can fix any problems with it." Blowing smoke out of Dr. Quinzel's face knew this could be why B.N. Goodnight lead the things he has done, even killing those close to the victim's heart. Which Aubrey lead to question; the psychiatric nodded yes, "just to make them emotionally break down and have them suffer. It's a mind game, but you have to one up them."

Tapping the cigarette ashes to the hard cold floors of the asylum, the good looking man who could pass for an actor or model; absorbed it all like a sponge. "Even if it means hiring thugs to do your dirty work."

"Yes, that is precisely correct. You want other men to either fear or respect. Sometimes both," Harleen remembers the time where she would lock herself in her room just to overhear all that was going on just to put it in her journal, "My father could of been a great mob leader like this Goodnight gentleman."

Scoffing, Aubrey knew B.N. is no gentleman, "Yeah well, even demons can hide their horns and pass for the sweetest person ever." Stepping on his cigarette to light it out, the young attorney knew Goodnight's true colors especially seeing it in person.

"Bollocks," Back in Merry o' England, Constantine found where the transgender shapeshifter demon Catfish is doing, "If now is time to reply to your texts now is the time." in the cold than hell cellar inside the hospital where the left for dying bodies are covered up in light color blankets, is the master of dark arts texted Russell who now is Whisper, the Soul Sleeper.

Inside the newly built Nocturnal Neptune, Whisper along with Venus Lovebird rides to Peyote's well renowned hospital in which Dani Lite and the rest of Stellify is in, but paused when received a text, "I hope you read this immediately. I just located the source of it all. There is a demon shapeshifter by the name of Catfish that is injecting people with some kind of virus. The doctor is no where in sight. Maybe he is possessing or has taken form already in your town."

Already having his luxurious car pulled over, Whisper replys to the text in which he regards he is already heading the hospital where his lead singer friend is located. "But wait," Venus, the disguise alien interrupted the hero, "you said we were going to a place named, Gurbie's," With his green eyes showing no pupils, Whisper stares coldly at the Indian young teenager, "but while you are looking at me that way; I have a confession."

"This is not the time to address your love and affection." Shifting his car back into gear, Whisper's voice bellowed with the alien holding on to his arm tightly, "Stupid girl, don't you understand? We are not interested!" Venus removed her glasses to break free to revealed herself. "Let go of us," struggling to break free, Whisper slammed on the breaks quickly with his face struck in awe as soon he notices the teenager's pink skin, long hair with blonde bangs, and dark pink eyes, "You're, you're," stumbling the right words to find, The Soul Sleeper eyes widen.

"Go on, say it; I am an alien. A freak that scares you." Scratching his head, Whisper looks at the white v-armor plated, knee high white boots, visitor from outer space. "Wait. You are not?" Shaking his head, the open minded soul possessed hero just snarky witted.

"Are you going to put me in a bed and take a blood test?" Blinking her narrow eyes, Whisper tried another song lyric, "jai guru deva?" Giving off a what in the world look to Whisper, Venus shook her head no. "Okay, I tried. Anywho, what really brings you here. Are you some sort of spy from Colonel Tom?"

Trying one more song reference, Venus face palm while the pink alien cut to the point, "No weirdo, I came from my planet, Rkeeo to hand deliver this," reaching out her chain purse, Venus took out the rare, only naive to the planet's plant, "to bring this." In amazement, Whisper looks the white glowing planet which too lead the rokushakubō to shine bright too, "it is called the White Ruby, and it's only grown in Rkeeo; not India."

"Now hold up, you're from a planet that's not Earth, and you got the cure for this BED virus?" Nodding yes to all the questions, Whipser quickly texts back all the information back to Constantine, "But wait, can you fight or anything? No offense but you don't seem that skilled in anything."

Reading the text, Constantine is eager for the cure to be promptly brought over, "Us Rkeeo natives are usually peace lovers," looking in his surroundings, Whisper spots a outdoors hunting shop, and quickly headed inside the store. "Hey wait! You can't leave me here alone with this car that has more buttons than a rocket!"

Slamming multiple buttons from inside the car with her waving fist from pouting, Venus managed to slide down the widows with people walking by the car, 'Yo, wicked Halloween costume!" A few potheads on skateboards made the humorous comment, "where did you get the blazing outfit?" Taking the sarcastic literally, the alien answered directly. "Yo guys, let's leave and find the wicked place to get her suit." Snorting and laughing, the thugs threw their trash on her and in the car.

"I am not a wastebasket!" Throwing the junk back out, a shorty drove by and fine Venus a ticket for littering, "and what is this?" The police officer explained on what it is and for what. "Those kids started it!" The bumbling shorty just drove off not caring just as he was, 'just doing his job'.

Whisper's return is without knowledge of invent, but with a bow set equipment including a quiver, arrows, and sniper vision on the bow in hand, "How fast can you aliens learn to adapt?" The hero gave the set to his newest ally in which she hid the ticket quickly while opening the door he noticed the windows open, he quickly shut them from the cheers and jeers. "And why are the windows open?"

Going turbo, Whisper rolled the windows back up while Venus strapped on her new gift, "I was upset alright, but I can learn pretty fast; faster than you humans." Looking at Whisper's cellphone, the pink alien looked up archery for brain can mimic what she is viewing, "so what's the deal; people hate and love at the same time?" Tossing back the cellphone to its rightful owner, Venus looked at the serious homeless appeal dress man who upset.

Spotting the ticket, a heavy sigh just escaped, "You can't make everyone happy damn it," With the city lights flicker on in the streets, Whisper voice is deadpan, "people will always fear what they don't understand. For example: As Russell Madison, the vessel is hated by many for being a homosexual. As Whisper, we are hated for looking like being a criminal. In short, you can't win them all. Satisfied?" Finally arriving at the hospital, the enigma hero pressed a button for the doors to be open for them to exit. "And next time, try not to get a ticket on our tab."

Taking her new weapon and the important White Ruby, the owner of the rare item still has questions, "But wait a minute," before she could continue, Whisper extended his arm out with the rokushakubō in that same hand which is glowing the same red as before.

"Clearly we don't have something in common with Tiffany," virus infected humans dressed in scrubs are guarding the doors to the hospital's main entrance, "and that is, we are not alone now." Watching closely, Whisper calculates the right movement, "but we can have something in common with Alanis Morissette; to do this in 8 easy steps."

Back in Arkham Asylum: Aubrey and Harleen reflects each other stories and theories to one another, "So doctor, you seem like a very intellectual young woman; do you have a boyfriend?"

Laughing to himself, the flirty attorney got up but turn around to notice the surprise silences; whom he thought the physicist would have answered immediately. "Or girlfriend? Sorry, I should not have imply your sexual orientation."

"Huh? Oh no," Looking up at the man who stands before her, "there is someone; he is a patient of mine; but can we, um, change the subject?" Understanding completely, Aubrey dropped the subject in fear that he would lose her trust. "Why did you ask anyways? Trying to take me out on a hot date or something?"

Laughing deeper his voice haunts the doctor slightly, whom raised her legs up and hugging her clipboard like a stuff teddy beae; thinking this man of mystery was out to persuade her, "no, not all Dr. Quinzell," wiping a tear out of his eye from laughter, Aubrey sat back down, "Sorry. Did my emotions scare you?" Lying, Harleen shook her head no, "Guess, I was just very happy for you."

Deep inside Harleen's mind though remembers what her patient has said. About the man that gives me nightmares. But is it sympathetic or genuine love for Harleen Quinzell? And will Whisper and Venus Lovebird will be able to cure the people in time? Stay tuned,


	7. Chapter 7

Inside Aubrey's apartment where the ladies Elenore and Papillion co-own the place with the owner, the ladies and along with Cherry help put away their new clothing, "Cherry, you are awfully quiet," putting the last piece of clothe on the coat hanger, Papillion turned her thin peach color skin body over to the transgender, "I am use to Dante, but you are like Russell and I."

"That is who I want to talk about," Sitting down on the comfy bed, both women join him who is in the middle of the mattress, "Russell. Am I pushing too forward or he doesn't like my new look?" Twirling his short, dyed, blonde, spiked, gel hair, "Or even worse yet, he's not interested in me!" With his flamboyant tone, Cherry cried with mascara running down looking like black tears, "but, but, but we have a lot in common! Look, I even made his bulldog a Christmas sweater!"

The two looked at the red sweater, of which the bag was pulled of, "That is beautiful, but isn't it a little early for Christmas?" Elenore question the thoughtful lovebird. Cherry snarled at the remark. But Papillion smiled with her eyes shut, complimenting on it by saying it is never too early, "sorry for coming off cold about it. I guess this will be my first festive holidays in a home without worrying where I am going to be or where do I have to wonder for a meal." Feeling bad about it, the once streetwalker apologize to him in which both parties hugged each other by settling their differences.

"I am sorry too, Elenore. I forgot about your background and just got carried away is all." With the two making their peace, Papillion got up to leave to in the kitchen, preparing cups of coffee for the trio, "say, don't you think we should go back to my grandma's and get Chimichanga to try on the sweater to see if it fits him?" Giggling with her head nodding yes, Elenore smiled as she text Aubrey.

"Well then Mr. Aubrey, I must say you are quite different from all the rest, but your session is over." Dr. Harleen Quizel got up to hand shake the man whom she thought was a bit strange, "Maybe next time Mr. Wayne should warn me on what I will get myself into."

Shaking her hand right back, Aubrey reached into his vibrating cellphone, "Would you open the door please? I've been waiting for this text." Doing so, the doctor carefully open the door for the stoic man. "Hey just in time, I just finished my session. Let me text Bruce to let him know Alfred I'm ready to be picked up." With the message send, Harleen notices a man with green eyes staring in the dark shadow across the room in glazing into her blue eyes.

"Go on a head Aubrey, I, I, I have to check on someone here quickly." Shrugging, the young attorney put one hand in his pocket to text Gotham's billionaire as he makes his long walk down the cold chilling hallway as the shrink open the door which lead to the shadow of dementia man. "Is there something wrong? Your appointment isn't for another day."

Keeping a watchful ear, Aubrey notices something isn't right; so instead, the intelligence man text s some more to the ladies while over hearing the conversation, "That man. Who is that young glum? Looks like he needs a smile painted on." Shutting the door completely, Aubrey only managed to hear a laughter that is of twisted menace, "bring the lad over would you, Quinzel."

Obeying orders, Harleen walked over to idle tall gentlemen. Being distracted, Aubrey was unable to hear the click and clack of the black heels of the shrink, and with his head turn around; he only felt the cold fingers taping on his shoulder. Jumping in fear, the young attorney dropped his phone, damaging the screen, and cracking the case. Nonetheless, he placed back in pocket to check on it later. "What's going on? I thought the session was over."

Raising an eyebrow, the 6 feet tall two inches man walked behind Harleen as she reopened the door, "You said you wanted to understand the criminal mind better, right? Well, let me show you sometimes some are misunderstood like this one for example. Allow me to introduce you to,"

"Tut, tut, tut. Harleen, I would like to be anonymous just like a secret admirer. After all young man, isn't it so much more fun on guessing who like a game show finding your one true love?" Laughing deranged, the man fell back laughing from his own joke. "Why aren't you laughing boy? Don't like clowns? Oh wait, did daddy never take you to the circus?" By faking his tears, this twisted man in the shadow gave him, "Boy kid, if we were in a reality show for boring you would win the grand prize. Come on, live a little!"

"Excuse me, but I am here for work; not games," Standing talk of the fallen man, Harleen helps by picking him up, bumping his head to the lamp, quickly revealing green hair, " Now, either we cut to the chase or I will rearrange this meeting to more convenient time." Able to feel the vibration off his pants, Aubrey took a look with a sigh of relief it's not broken, "Hm, not to be rude, but my ride is here. Dr Quinzel, could you please excuse me out? Mr. Wayne is here to pick me up. As for you clown, my father never took me to circus; he hated clowns. And now, I can see why."

Walking out on his own, the shrink and the menace watched the tall, emotionless, blonde leaving the Arkham with a guard opening the door for him, "you know Harleen, I hope you don't bring that party pooper back here. Bring someone who can lighten up the place! Hahahaha!"

Bruce Wayne, who is dressed in all black from head to toe standing by the door with arms folded watched Aubrey who took out his box of cigarettes, "So, how did it go?" Looking at the man who too few of words lit up his cigarette with a gruffly attitude under the gray clouds they stood below, "I take it now very well?"

"It was going fine until Dr. Quinzel met with this menace who she claims to be misunderstood," Scuffing at that reminder as Aubrey tapped his ashes underneath Bruce's luxurious vehicle, Alfred Pennyworth opens up the door for the gentlemen. "But there was something strange about them. Well, beside the guy who thinks is some kind of clown. Harleen's name is sort of like harlequin. A right hand to a joker," flicking the cigarette out the window, "and that freak had green hair with a twisted sense of humor. You don't think I am overthinking it do you, Bruce?"

With his hands folded together and hunch over, the billionaire listen in everything, "I wouldn't like think that you do. It's a job as an attorney to do so," speaking with his hands, Bruce smoothly speaks to Aubrey comparing one another's thoughts. "Alfred on the other hand may think otherwise." With a twitch of his thin mustache, the butler overhears the remark.

"Excuse me while I text Russell," pulling out his crack phone, the millionaire texted his best friend; but little does he know Whisper has taken over the vessel. "By the way, the girls said they are going over to Khris' grandmother to pick up Chimichanga."

"And I still need you. And I still miss you. And now I still wonder," Whisper sings a song to help him think of a plan just before the vessel's cellphone goes off, "Oh come on now! We were just singing the best part!" Continuing the singing, "it's always time like this when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of you." Venus Lovebird the pink alien from planet, Rkeoo who is ready to send arrows at the demon virus effected humans grew impatient. "Hold on, it's a text from Aubrey, perfect timing."

Ignoring the order, Venus moved her arm back into perfect position aiming directly into the red eyes. Looking back, Whisper notices the direct aim and smacked her hand, "Hey! I had a clear shot. Why'd you stopped me?" The Soul Sleeper notes on they are not here to kill them, "I know that weirdo. That's why put some White Ruby's nectar on the tip of the arrow to cure them. What was your plan; walking up to them and be like, 'I am going to sing you a song; don't hurt me.' Squinting his green eyes, Venus resumes her actions from before.

"Everything is under control Aubrey, we have a cure for the people infected; but we need a way to deliver this to London pronto." Sending his text, Whisper is rather impress but the alien archer; "My, your attitude is equal to your fine skills on how quickly you can adapt." Huffing her pink cheeks, the soul sleeper joined in the action by knocking out the scrub wearing, pale skins, red eyes demon virus infected humans with his rokushakubō.

"Maybe I should of arranged you to met Harvey Dent; Gotham's youngest district attorney. As well an old friend of mine. I would like think of him as the city's Apollo not for just good looks, but also his clean image." Bruce thought of the arrangement would be nice as he feels slightly bad about sending Aubrey to Arkham.

In the middle of their insights of exchanging ideas, Aubrey received a text, "Alfred! Stop the car!" Screeching on the breaks, the butler did as told with a glare given by Bruce, "look, I apologize but this is urgent. Russell has the cure!"

"What? But how?" Bruce voice deepen with a confused tone, "you told me that Russell said it was little to none. Does John know about this?" Addressing the master of dark arts Aubrey shook his head unknowing the fact, "Well go and ask him!"

"Bruce, we need to go London to deliver the cure over there instead wasting time here." Keeping calm face, Gotham's billionaire is going to arranged for it to happen. "I just wonder how he did the impossible."

"No time to wonder, Aubrey. Just be thankful he has." Scowling the attorney, Bruce picked up his phone and called for in. "Just text and tell Russell we have a way. Now!" Addressing the billionaire's orders the attorney wasted no time.

"Venus, we just a text from a friend. We want to know if you have enough of the White Ruby?" Nodding yes, the Soul Sleeper, Whisper smiled to himself, "excellent. Now let's go inside to find the madman behind this in humane treatment." Heading inside the empty hospital, Whisper felt a cold chill going down his spine with his go staff glowing brightly green the possessed man and youthful sidekick used the revolving door to enter.

"Welcome, I have been excepting you," being to hear the chilling voice coming from an intercom of Dr. Lee AKA the BED virus the two stood on their guard, "but the question is: can you find me in time before Dani Lite dies along with his friends?" Baffled, Whisper grew angered by the demons taunting, "And in London, I have Catfish taking care of Constantine, but this is a one player game so tell your friend, pinky, goodbye.

A life size chemistry beaker fell down on the alien archer, trapping herself, "You monster! She came on her own free will! It's unfair; just like you taking form of a human man to take lives of innocent human beings!" Bagging on the fiberglass, Venus Lovebird struggles to break free. "We will get you out as soon as it is possible."

"Nothing in life is ever fair! That's why playing with it makes more fun. Now come find me or all your friends die because you talk too much." Growling in anger, Whisper gnarled his teeth, fist his hands till veins popped out, "but I will make a deal with you. Find me and I will leave and they will be cured; but if you don't, they will be killed! Deal?" With Dr. Lee's eerie voice shifting towards calm then anger, Whisper he knew he had little time to spear, "oh, and one more thing," the demon doctor disabled the Soul Sleeper's bo staff. "Now the game is fair game!"

Tucking away his now useless weapon, Russell now known as Whisper is truly on his own. But will hero find the crocked doctor in time or will kill everyone?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hospitals, loathe them." With the only steps of Whisper's straw sandals only making noise, "where would a twisted doctor be?" Noticing there is no signal on his cellphone, the Soul Sleeper grew in frustration knowing Dr. Lee figured out everything, "well, we have our mind, that can't be taken away. Well, it can; but right now isn't the point." Twirling his powerless bo staff gave him cold chills despite wearing a long dark trench coat and fingerless gloves

Still having his psychic powers by able to foresee shut his green eyes to focus on the abilities given. Before Whisper could get a chance to release it, two mindless BED infected humans dresses in aqua blue scrubs, blood red eyes with yellow pupils, veins visibly popping out, and pale skin, "Join us. You will become stronger if you do." Speaking in normal voices, the hero waited until whom was speaking step closer.

"Starlet! Hunter!" Seeing them in their unusual state Whisper in fear wondered what happen to them, "what has happen to you guys?" Trying not to expose his secret identity, the hero kept a very mellow tone on trying to confront them. With seeing their veins throughout their body, pumping the virus. "Sickening. Twisted. Instead of blood pumping to keep them alive, it's the virus. We need to find Dr. Lee A-sap; there is only so much BED can supply the human body. And since staying as Whisper is meaningless."

Transforming back to Russell Madison in the dark corner of the hospital, the billionaire hotel owner is dressed in a sharp grey suit, olive green scarf, black dress shoes, slick dark curl in the back brown hair, gingerly walked up to his friends, "Guys, it's me, Russell. I overheard you saying join us, and well," swallowing roughly, that it felt like stones are going down his throat, that not even water can wash it down. But this is the only way this billionaire knew to find doctor's location.

"Chimichanga! Hi boy, did grandma spoiled you?" Arriving at Cherry's home, the pudgy bulldog wiggled his rear in excitement to see the gang arriving a pond hearing the door opening and the transgender's voice, "I wonder if she is closing the shop." With Elenore and Papillion following behind, the home owner's Turkish Van cat, Mitzi brushed herself against Cherry. "Hey girl, momma's home."

Looking around, Elenore spotted a note on the kitchen's table, "Khris, I'll be a little late coming home. I will be heading to the store to pick up a few things. Love, Granny." After reading it outbound, the former hussy handed over the note to the attendee. "Also, Dante and Bruce did say they were coming over, but I ask them what time; and they never responded. "

"Normal of Dante, Elenore. Maybe Bruce is helping Dante draw out a map from the scene of crime where Sirius was murdered. Oh, maybe he might be out getting us a surprise!" Springing with pure happiness, the always optimistic Asian American, Papillion always brighten the mood of her surroundings, "by the way Cherry, did you put on Chimichanga's sweater yet?" Struggling in the living, the home owner is having a difficult time putting it on.

"I am trying, but he won't stay down." Rolling around on his belly, the bulldog made it difficult for the gift giver to try it on him. "Oh forget it, I will try when the time is sooner." At last Chimichanga sat down properly, "oh sure, now you behave." Trying to put the sweater on quickly, the even quicker dog ran off once hearing the can opener for his dog food.. "You are so like your owner to a tee. Speaking of which, he's awfully quiet."

Coming out of the kitchen, Elenore smiled gently, "Did you forget, Khris? He is with his old friends, and that new Indian girl; so he is probably playing Mr. Tourist." Looking down, the transgender is reminded about it, "How about we all watch a movie instead of worrying? Maybe a good Noir movie is on." The hussy's favorite type of movies, "it should keep our minds' busy."

"Russell, so you did come to join us," stepping out to the light where his band mates, Starlet and Hunter took him to meet the fellow corrupted Dani, "here I was thinking the lifestyle of the rich and famous has made you forgotten us."

Looking directly into his once baby blue eyes, Russell shook his wrinkled head with his own sadden long face, one can closely on the premature grey thin beard, "how could I forget our friendship? Those Saturday morning cartoons; we would watch the bilingual, Ratoncito Miguel together, laughing at his many adventures he would have."

Dani's now demon virus effected red eyes swell up, with Dr. Vincent Lee over watching it in his disclosed hideout, "do not listen him boy, he is only saying this to make you not jealous of you. He wants to humble himself just so he doesn't want you to hurt him!"

"That is not true, Dani! Don't listen to him; he doesn't even know who you are. Hell, he isn't real! That doctor is just made of a demons. Don't ask me how I know, just trust me." Clenching his fist, the demon doctor rages in anger by slamming it down the table causing him to fall apart in billions of virus.

"That boy only wants to be your friend now to leech on your earnings. Russell only wanted you to be friends because you were going to rich, but if you weren't, he would of be embarrassed to been your friend." Speaking in multiple tongues, the now scattered virus like mice to go find the nuisance which Starlet and Hunter are holding holding him up by his armpits.

Lifting up his sadden head, Russell green eyes' sadden, "that's not true," his voice yelling louder and louder with each time its repeated, "that. Is. Not. True!" Breaking free, rokushakubō once again glow neon green which transformed Russell back into the Soul Sleeper, Whisper. Halting the charge demon virus in its track, "Dr. Lee! You are like a pill, instead of making people better, you keep making them ill!"

Forming into a giant, bulk, red devil like creature just laugh hardy, "You fool, we know your secret identity. We can possessed the people once again and while inside their minds I unwrap it just like a holiday gift." Snarling, Whisper knew this wasn't a chance to gamble on, but grinned, "what? Why are you grinning like a mule; you think I'm bluffing?" Dropping like flies, Stellify is out unconscious while the beaker the held Venus hostage shatters.

Hibernating inside the chemical container, Venus Lovebird is in her armor shell when the glass shattered, waking her up, "Huh? What happen?" Confused, the archer rubbed her dark pink color eyes to awake, "I better go and check on him." Hustling on her knee white boots, the pink skin alien archer went to locate her newest ally, was stopped by hearing a yelling outside.

"Hey you, " pointing to herself, the pink alien went outside, "yeah you come here, we need to talk." Steeping out of the car, Aubrey went to see and speak with Venus, "so you are the one with cure. Look, both of us know this isn't the time for small talk; so I will cut to the chase. As much you are needed here, you are needed in London too. My friend, Bruce Wayne will take you on his helicopter to transport the cure. How I know? Well, let's just say this is covering world wide media news." Showing the newspaper which the Peyote Press has printed as their headline.

With a determined face, Venus Lovebird is ready to take full responsibility, "We okay, I just hope Whisper can take of things by himself. When is the helicopter going to arrive?" Able to hear the whirling blades of the roaring vehicle, the pink alien and white attorney turn their heads around as the black color helicopter landed on top of hospital, "that is great and all, but how am I suppose to get up there?"

"I will lead you the back door where the ambulances takes the ill and needy to the ER, from there you alone will the stairs to the top floor. Think you can handle it?" Taking a heavy sigh, Venus nodded with her dark pink eyes lid with confidence. "Good, then let's take this plan into reality." Running back into Alfred's car, the two headed to the where Aubrey first addressed.

Back in the hospital's morgue where Whisper is confronting Dr. Lee AKA BED, "Why would we think you're bluffing with a poker face that even makes the gambler looks like a novice. Besides you made a promise to purified these demon effected humans." Standing firm on his two feet, Whisper looked up, boldly at the demon, "and why is it these demons somehow become get so tall why we are stuck at 5'11"," mumbling his own hateful height to himself, the hero picked up his glowing white staff. "There is another person here; must be Venus in which she broke free."

"Stop talking to yourself and delaying your death. Say so long and goodnight. to your city and the people in it." Breaking apart, the one giant demon broke into multiple demons scattering the floor like cockroaches, charging into Whisper's front and back.

Grinning to himself, Whisper knew there isn't any lost hope yet, "As long there is magic of the night, we will seared the unknown into the darkness rest in the city."

The Final Showdown: Whisper V BED.


	9. Chapter 9

Stealthy going up the marble stairs as Venus is told to do, the pink skin teenage alien huffs her way to the balcony where billionaire Bruce Wayne is there waiting with helicopter that was mentioned earlier. With clouds covering the dark sky, the good looking playboy is there waiting with arms folded, next to roaring helicopter, "You are finally here. Good, let us go to London."

Dressed in all black, the brief spoken Bruce went inside following behind Venus Lovebird, "This is wonderfully crafted. It looks like it made for the military. Who made this?" Filled with many questions just as there are buttons.

Shifting his ice blue eyes, "Lucius Fox, a good friend of mine. He has his lend mind and time to help build this," thrusting the shift gear forward, the driver lifted off the vehicle from the ground, "Is this ride going to consist of many questions?" Sitting up straight up, Venus shook her head quickly, "good. Fastened your seatbelt then, I will be going at top speed so you can deliver the cure immediately to Constantine."

"Yeesh, this guy is such a tight ass unlike Whisper. He was at lease fun to have a conversation with." Sighing, Venus did as she was told once again by another uptight grouch, "This guy is just like the blonde. I wondering if they are related somehow." With her head in the clouds, the alien wondered of the silly things that her mind is filled with.

Back in London where the master of dark arts, Constantine is with the shapeshifter demon Catfish, "You know, for someone that can transform how about shifting your breath to something fresh. The British native drew hexagram on the hospital floor, "maybe once I return back to hell you can change that."

"Stupid human, you just can't summon me away and the cure will be gone." Laughing obnoxiously, Catfish put back the surgeon mask hiding it's shark like teeth. "Oops, did I accidentally say that out loud? " Running in circles in a frantic goofy matter, the transgender shapeshifter stopped, and laugh at the matter, "oh, wait, it doesn't work that way."

"Why does this demon reminds me of all women and men I try to date?" Groaning his heavy head, Constantine grows weak from the demon virus injection from earlier. "I forgotten. This demon has place a virus in me and now it has taken effect? Where is that smart ass piece of shite now. I am not sure how much longer I can stall."

"So Whisper, why do you wish to protect these simple humans. You could simply could be one of us." With Whisper's emotionless face just listen in to BED's speech, "with that powerful staff you welded, together we can turn everyone just like us."

Opening his green eyes the somber Soul Sleeper's voice soften, "'like us'? We think that would be mundane. Seeing this world as a living hell under a dark moon as zombies. One of you here is plenty." Twirling the neon green rokushakubō, Whisper notices the liquid nitrogen near the morgue. Knowing this is the edge Whisper distracted BED, "don't you know? If we were all the same, there would be nothing to separate you with them, and then you have no one to inflect. Boredom will consume you."

"My, my Whisper, I would of never guess you were a deep person," Raising an eyebrow, the Soul Sleeper just watching closely, "you do have a point everyone would be the same, but to see them all worship me in fear and respect will be quite rewarding knowing that their lives as humans had been a mistake."

Laughing to himself that echo in the half dead bodies laying in hospital's floors. Whisper grinned once more, "if you wish to be admire, take a note from Charlemagne. Oh, sorry were expecting a music reference? Who do you think we are; a heavy metal singer? Nope, only a legend can pull that off, although we could pass for a stripper." Side stepping with each swift movement, the hero is within touching toes distance to the liquid nitrogen.

"Don't you get lonely up here by yourself?" The trio, pudgy bulldog, and curled up in Cherry's lap the sleeping cat are all in the candle living room watching a classic Noir film munching on caramel popcorn with their favorite drinks. Elenore's green tea, Papillion's French cappuccino, and Cherry's coconut water, "I was born lonely, I guess."

Kicking up her toes socks in squealing excitement, Papillion giggling happily causing alarm to Mitzi by waking up frightened and ran from the room, Chimichanga chased after her, "Why such in a giddy mood suddenly, Papillion?" The confused former streetwalker turned her head while Cherry's blank face says it all.

"Don't you see it guys?" The two shook their heads as the two pets kept running around the home, "Vincent and Irene! That quote? That is something like you and Dante would say, Elenore!"

Chocking on the popcorn, the noir lover gasp in surprise. Cherry quickly gave his drink.

"See, see! I told you so!"

Chugging the coconut water, Elenore gasp heavily, and nodded, "I've see that now." Catching her breath, "and this is my favorite movie too." Two knocks on the door is heard, and Chimichanga stopped what he was doing to bark at it with snarls in between. Able to hear the rustle keys, the brown and white bulldog stopped soon after smelling the person at the door.

"Come on guys, it's my grandma. She always knocks twice before opening the door. Let's go and help her." Getting up, the trio shut the television off to help the elder with groceries. "Thank you, Chimichanga! Maybe granny bought you some snacks?" Wagging his rear in excitement, the stubby bulldog happily awaited.

"We're here. Get off." Holding her head from the quick pace helicopter ride, Venus placed one woozy foot on the ground, while the dark somber voice of Bruce Wayne send chills down the alien's spine, "come on, we have no time to waste." Placing her other foot on the ground the pink alien mumbled under her breath.

"He was much better being quiet." With the two landed on top of London's hospital, Venus can spot a badly beaten blonde man on the ground through the glass windows, "hold on, I am coming down!" Placing a black leather glove large hand in front of Venus, Bruce stopped her, "Now what? First you tell me to hurry. Now you are stopping me to stop; make up your mind."

Turning around, the pink alien looked up at the tall dark man who just put on a dark cowl. Silence, the black and grey body armor, nomex survival suit wearing, with a rusty bronze utility belt, the human man bat jumped down the glass windows using his long knees length cape to shield him from the shattered glass lands in front of where the struck down is laying. Jumping the other direction is the amazed Venus Lovebird with her quiver and arrows infused with the White Ruby

"Enough of your sick games. Everyone has their time to die and you are not the one decipher that." Pulling out an arrow of her quiver, Venus stood behind the demon Catfish firm and ready, "But your time has long been expired." The human man bat covered up his body from the neck down with the long cape, "every one of you think it's all right to prematurely kill people without remorse. Thinking there will never be consequences for your actions. For every dark deed there will always be repercussions."

Knowing this was a distraction, Venus Lovebird quickly dragged the ill British by his brown trench coat to a more secure location, "hey, wake up." Slapping Constantine lightly on his bruised face, the alien force feed the master of dark arts some White Ruby to cure him immediately.

Waking up groggy, the almost dead hero slowly recovers from the virus in which the transgender, Catfish infused Constantine with, "The bloody hell? Are you sick with virus too?" Referring to the Venus' naturally light pink skin, the British native got up with alien's aid, "who are you and what did you feed me? Taste like rubbery dog shite!" Brushing his tongue, "I bet you don't have any water or mouth wash do you?"

"No, but to your other question, I'm Venus Lovebird and I am friend of Whisper." Slowly recovering, the alien help Constantine back on his feet "but to be blunt and to the point. Could you take me where the other victims are to cure them just like yourself?"

Watching with the corner of his eyes, the shapeshifter spots the two on their feet, "Impossible! How did you get a cure?" Baffled, Catfish took out two needles filled with the virus ready to throw at. Quick thinking, the man dressed like bat threw a bat shape boomerang filled with electricity at the demon's hand to drop the needles causing Catfish to get electrocuted.

"Oie, oie. Who is the man in black?" Shaking her head on not knowing who, the two knew this was their chance to escape to find the others to cure them, "they should be close by Pinkie, just hope we are not too late."

With the transgender's hand burn, Catfish screeched in anger "Who do you think you are, freak?" Catfish looked back only to notice the man dressed as a bat disappeared. Looking around the dark lobby, the demon lost sight of his location. "Aren't we a little old to play hide and seek, weirdo?"

Slowly pacing around the hospital, the man jumped out of the shadow. Connecting a right hook punch right to Catfish's jawline, causing a tooth to fly off, "The name is Batman and as long there's freaks like yourself roaming around, it's never will get old." Throwing a bat-rope, Batman manages to tie up the unconscious demon up, "stay down," barked the caped crusader as he went forward to catch up on the other two.

"Thank you much you two. How could I ever repay your kindness." The elder cab driver as well the other virus victims are slowly recovering thanks to Venus' remedy from her native planet, Rkeeo. "You miss, I think you need a little more sunlight though." The three laughed it off until the steps of Batman's boots echo the hallway of slowly recovering hospital.

With his folded hands hidden behind the cape, Batman walked into the room, "Venus," barked the smooth husky voice of the Dark Knight, "if you are done healing the people here get back to the helicopter. Constantine, send Catfish back he or she belongs. The two of us will be leaving. Now."

"Well, I guess we will be leaving. Bye mister! So long Constantine, I hope to see you two again." On their way out, with their boot heels clouding the chatter of the revival people, Venus stopped before exiting, "Bruce, I mean Batman. Why didn't you just say you are masked crime fighter? I wouldn't be surprised if I had known."

Taking out of his bat-grapple, Batman aimed it up on the ceiling in which the two enter earlier, "If you are going fight crime, the criminal is not going to give you warnings. And nor should you. Now come on, I have to take you back to Peyote."

At the same time, Dr. Lee also known as BED, blood red eyes notices the similar object, and quickly makes a dash to the container of the white smoke chemical, "your ass isn't the only smart thing." Raising up the rokushakubō, Whisper knew this was his one shot to make it count.

Quickly striking down his weapon with blind judgment, Whisper hoped his aim towards the liquid nitrogen is a success. "Hey, science is somewhat our specialty. Maybe you can brush up on once the shorties take you to court!" With the nitrogen freezing up Dr. Lee's body, the Soul Sleeper covered with his trench coat to avoid cold sores. Able to hear the shorties sirens from a distance, Whisper didn't stick around for the law to ask any q's and a's.

Changing back to simple Russell Madison outside, took out his cellphone from inside his exquisite car, the Nocturnal Neptune to dial his friends to tell them he is alright and asking if they want to go Gerbie's. Also exiting the hospital are the band members, Dani, Starlet, and Hunter with their manager telling the incoming journalists they don't want to comment on what has happen. "This sure beats being a hotel owner and manager any day. Boy, I could go for now is a toasted PB&J sandwich and green juice."

With Dr. Lee taken to custody, the of Peyote soon after return back to health. Even outside media, The Daily Planet written by Lois Lane broke the news of the BED virus is gone.

What about the co-heroine Venus Lovebird? She talked to Batman about deciding to stay with Russell and company. She found out with the her knowledge could really help out her new friends.

Elenore and Papillion can finally relax at ease now knowing Dante is safe and sound who just happen to bring home gifts for the girls as they so hopefully waited for.

As for Chimichanga, he finally stood long enough to be taken a picture with his new sweater so Cherry now can put on his fashion and pets blog. That's just simply because he was happy to Russell back whom bought him some goodies. Yep, that's right. Russell and Khris now live together under one roof.

Wonder will happen next? You will just have to wait and see.


End file.
